naked monday
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Que Urie lo toca y a Mutsuki se le disparan los latidos, balaceando a un hito inocente. *BL* Para TentaculoTerapeuta.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 006\. Desnudez [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; minutitos]

 **Aviso:** este fanfiction participa en el reto especial "¡Amigo Invisible!", perteneciente al foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **N/A:** dedicado a **TentaculoTerapeuta** , quien fue mi Amigo Invisible. Escogí su segunda petición porque Mutsurie es su OTP y quise complacerlo (lo sé, i'm trash). Y no estoy segura de que sea precisamente algo agresivo sexual tbh pero espero se note la tensión entre ambos (¿?) y ojalá te guste =_D.

* * *

 **i-**

 **L** a madrugada lo perturba. Y Tooru cavila (que corre peligro; que aún es capaz de oír las risitas insinuantes de Nutcracker y percibir el aliento hediondo de Torso; que la gente, los ghouls, lo miran como un pedazo de carne y los humanos no son diferentes, lo observan igual con excitación). Y Tooru no puede evitar extraviarse en múltiples:

«No me vean, no me vean, no me vean».

—no así, no bajo esas circunstancias, no trayendo puesto un vestido—.

Con las muñecas huesudas y las piernas suaves y expuestas y los holanes por encima de las rodillas, trotando, cerca de lo lejos.

Ya que Nutcracker lo persigue, y Torso planea devorarlo. Y ambos canturrean:

(Mut-su-ki).

(te ves tan lind _a_ ,

tan apetitos _a_ ).

Y están a punto de alcanzarle, sólo que

«No estamos en tu camino. Está bien, es triste y agonizante estar solo».

si Mutsuki abre los ojos de pronto, ha de descubrir que se encuentra en el departamento que comparte con el resto del escuadrón. A salvo —sin vestidos o vulnerabilidad—.

Seguro, sí. O casi. (O nada). Porque hay algo (alguien) que lo inquieta desde el día de la redada. Algo (alguien) que ronda sus pensamientos, insistente, más de lo usual, por lo menos. Y a Mutsuki se le secan los labios, recorriéndose tentativo las cicatrices-raíles-ramas en los brazos —y las del alma y la mente también—, todas torcidas y verdes con motas púrpuras, sin un destino en especifico que no sea la vergüenza.

—le recuerdan a las alas de mariposa que una vez tuvo y se arrancó por voluntad propia, aminorando el dolor y las posibilidades de que lo capturasen por esa belleza incorrecta y monstruosa—.

Pero–

(Nos tienes a nosotros, a mí. _Está bien_ ).

Pero Tooru no consigue pensar nada más.

Es que necesita un vaso de agua. Urgentemente. Pues su boca es un desierto hambriento, le tiembla la conciencia, y hay un nombre indebidamente atractivo atorado en su paladar.

Nombre confuso. Nombre de frustraciones en carne. Nombre de técnica de pintar.

De quien viene por el pasillo tras un arduo entrenamiento en el gimnasio, con una toalla alrededor del cuello y un sudor de perla de manantial cayéndole en la frente. Mutsuki se remueve en el sofá al verle, y él se detiene un microsegundo (uno tan diminuto proveniente de un reloj diseccionado con sus manecillas al descubierto frente al relojero).

Y él musita:

—Urie-kun.

(cuéntame, qué escondes bajo tus acrílicos podridos,

y tal vez yo te confíe mis temores de jungla humana).

 **ii-**

Con sinceridad, Tooru teme. Y espera lo peor.

Está acostumbrado a que le pisotee la vida, por ser blando y manso y esconderse tras hojas selváticas en vez de mostrar la cara. —Morena y oscura. Como de cacao sin moler aún—. Así que teme con el avance de los días, y aguarda para que Kuki les revele a todos su secreto, ese inherente a la sangre y vestidos incómodos que le inspiran ataques de pánico. Inclusive ensaya en el baño discursos para disculparse

(¿por qué, con exactitud? por ser él mismo, por camuflar sus alitas, por estar parchado) de manera educada y nerviosa. No obstante transcurre el tiempo, lento y malvado, y Urie no suelta palabra alguna. Ni siquiera en su curioso encuentro, de hace dos semanas.

Se queda callado, con el rumor en un cajón, a la segunda estrella a la derecha. Y lo descoloca. Y lo confunde.

Debe —inquietarse, desconfiar, dudar— hablarle. Necesita hablarle.

(que se dañen, que se curen, que se ignoren, que se busquen, todo porque). Necesita–

—a Urie (completo) así, con sus defectos y miedos y lágrimas de hollín—

un abrazo al cual aferrarse para no hundirse en medio de la tormenta de su existencia.

Asume que Urie le regalará un comentario mordaz con dientes y mucho apetito cuando Mutsuki toca a la puerta de su cuarto y él abre, pero no pasa nada. Sólo se miran ( _y se encuentran_ ).

— ¿P-por qué? —le es inevitable a Mutsuki cuestionar. Y aparta la vista, incapaz de sostenérsela a Urie. Él lo capta.

— Por nada en especial.

(Me salvaste de mi mismo).

— No me gusta deberle cosas a nadie —añade.

— Oh, bueno. Entonces, supongo que está todo bien ¿no? —continúa él. Y alza los ojos de nuevo.

Brota una especie de electricidad no nociva de sus cuerpos, que le sacude los huesos de xilófono a Tooru. En otra época, antes, Kuki ya se hubiese retirado de malhumor. Más allí sigue. Porque– (somos débiles, conocemos nuestros secretos mutuos, no estamos solos).

Y pese a que ahora puede confiar en que Urie no revelará aquello, nota que su pulso se le acelera igual. Más, de ser posible. —Kuki no se entera de los estragos que le provoca. Luce indiferente, tan serio, y sin embargo su mirada es profunda e intensa, Mutsuki puede ensuciarse en su carbón

embarrarse las mejillas en rubor negro, que luciría como sangre seca—.

— Sí. Todo bien —le responde, tras una pequeña demora que se siente casi como una vida entera.

(ahí Tooru se deshace como un matiz entre sus dedos, aunque la distancia entre ambos no se acorte;

es que sus soledades se entrelazan).

 **iii-**

A partir de ahí Mutsuki se percibe algo paranoico. (Desesperado).

—con un cariño que urge de ser amado—.

Hay algo distinto en su trato, en la manera en que Urie le contempla, y en que él se tarda delineando sus facciones varoniles. Hay algo, cuando Tooru cree que tanto Saiko como Ginshi y Haise andan ocupados con otros asuntos y se concede el capricho de admirar su perfil. Hay algo súbito, empero muy lento, cuando permanecen a altas horas de la noche, sentados uno al lado del otro en el comedor, sin decir nada. Hay algo cuando Mutsuki le pregunta si le ayudaría con sesiones de entrenamiento, y Kuki accede, aparentemente desinteresado, y hacen pesas.

A Mutsuki le aterra (puesto que eso podría ser–) por lo que se lleva las palmas a la boca, y ejerce presión en una lesión banal e insignificante (–su perdición).

«Y sólo te pido que no me quieras incorrectamente, no de esa forma por favor».

Que Urie también tiene cicatrices, un fracaso como corona en la cabeza, mil esfuerzos desperdiciados atados a sus talones, amargura ácida de toxina en la garganta, esperanzas hechas cachitos bajo sus pies. Mientras recorre el sendero de la autodestrucción y auto-odio y Tooru al percatarse le ruega que se aleje de esos páramos.

(Quédate en la sanidad, conmigo).

Y Urie, por algún motivo indescifrable, le hace caso.

— Pero no me toques, ¿por qué diablos habrías de tocarme? —es la única duda interna, que prevalece.

Él no lo sabe. Ninguno de los dos, de hecho.

Así pues, se inquiere Mutsuki con la luna como su confidente, ¿siquiera hay una razón para ello?

(que Urie lo toque, y él se sacuda en cada rincón, que se le disparen los latidos y balaceen a un hito inocente, y se sienta mareado y enfermizo-vulnerable ante esa emoción, animal salvaje, depredador; hambrienta de un corazón joven al que sacudir y vaciar todo a la vez, el suyo).

No, carece de motivos, excepto–

— Mutsuki, no te esfuerces tanto.

(tu piel es muy suave, se dañará).

«Pero Urie-kun, qué dices, si ya está mancillada».

Excepto que lo desea. Fogosamente. Encarecidamente. En lo más hondo, añora que Kuki vierta su agua en su tierra yerma de abrigo, y que ahí prevalezca.

(Quizá no seas dueño de mil riquezas o promociones, más sí de la jema que fulgura dentro de mi pecho y se resquebraja al brillar por ti, y de la motivación que me inspiras sin intención para no rendirme).

Es todo lo que importa.

— Entonces no te preocupes Urie-kun. Rómpeme (tócame), aunque sea con tus guantes puestos y los ojos cerrados.

 **iv-**

No obstante, Tooru ignora los pensamientos tortuosos de Urie, aquellos de:

— Somos una habitación vacía.

(Y yo un desastre arruinado, porque te necesito a ti más que al éxito).

Y que si sigue usando los guantes es debido a que ya se le descorre la pintura, y prefiere conservarla ahí y que no le ensucie el resto de la ropa, para ahogarse en sus colores, el oxido de su propia debilidad.

De cualquier forma, a Mutsuki le basta con su mera compañía. Con las charlas calladas, los silencios ruidosos. Su incomprensible ternura tosca y su densa antipatía nebulosa. —Todo se lo lleva él: lo decente, lo malo, lo terrible—.

Las heridas que se han infringido, y las de los otros también.

(y estas están calientes e hirviendo, y son punzantes; le arden

como el roce de sus manos chocando por accidente entre ellas, los dedos extendiéndose para alcanzarse, los alientos robados de sus dueños, una insensata locura).

Y pese a que Kuki siempre anda huyendo de algo, en esa ocasión no lo aparta de sí. Mutsuki se extraña pues–

—nuestros cortes más profundos no sangran, la respiración se nos acelera—

duele lo mismo que ser comido vivo. Y Urie se muerde la lengua, en un arrebato.

(Es que Tooru es así, en el fondo, en su ignorancia y pureza, en sus mentiritas blancas; y Kuki se ha contenido demasiado, tal vez él–). Tooru no se percata de cuándo, mas sus bocas se urgen y colisionan en un desastre natural. Y el beso les sabe salado, tan salado y rojo, como a gloria. Al separarse, Urie murmura desprovisto de ningún nerviosismo en su voz:

— Mutsuki.

(...eres muy despiadado y cruel)

— Quiero pintarte.

Y Mutsuki no tiene idea de qué contestar.

«Eh, vale, ¿está bien?».

 **v-**

La torpeza avergonzada le trepa por los tobillos y se vuelve una intrusa en medio de sus costillas fosforescentes. Reforzándose en un nudo al entrar por primera vez a la habitación de Urie y sentarse en la cama de éste mientras él busca lo requerido, entre los botecitos de acuarela y brochas, callado. Más siendo que se encuentran solos.

Y Tooru sabe que espera algo, pero no está lo suficientemente preparado, y se exalta al ver que Kuki no escoge un lienzo y en cambio se acerca a él, y sin pedirle permiso le pasa el pincel (suave) en torno al brazo.

—caen motitas de pintura ahí y pronto adquieren forma y Urie se muestra concentrado en su labor. Mutsuki tirita involuntario conforme le recorre los brazos hasta ir a sus manos y de regreso, más arriba, desabrochándole de paso el cuello de la camisa y llegando a los omoplatos y los hombros—.

El pensamiento abatido de: «Y sólo te pido que no me quieras incorrectamente, no de esa forma por favor» hace eco; fuerte, muy fuerte. Kuki se percata. Más no deja de pintar. Y por un instante Tooru cree identificar unas palabras despiertas en su pulso. Palabras que difuminan los «No me veas, no me veas, no me veas»–

(pero que estupidez Mutsuki, si siempre te he visto, al verdadero tú).

— Deja de temblar tanto o se batirá la acuarela.

y le hacen comprender que ese de allí es Urie. No Torso o Nutcracker o cualquiera de esos hombres lujuriosos, sólo Urie.

— A-ah. Sí. Urie-kun yo–

— _Shh_ —gruñe Kuki.

Tooru se tranquiliza.

(Es que oh, él sigue igual de áspero. O no, no como antes, diferente, como mejor persona).

Y en algún punto cesa de pintar, y le acaricia firme con sus yemas reemplazando al pincel, dibujando en invisible. —No lo trata como una chica, _no es una chica_ —.

¿Y por qué diablos habrías de tocarme?, le cuestionaría en antaño él, «Porque quiero», contestaría Tooru.

Pero eso no pasa porque prefieren callar. Callan y la indecisión de Tooru desaparece, y los dos están muy, muy hambrientos del otro de una manera no incorrecta y por eso sus dientes y labios se van a la guerra a pelear, y se sudan, y se bosquejan mutuamente y se sombrean y se manchan y se pincelan.

Esa tarde Urie hace de Mutsuki su más bella obra de arte, y el anochecer lo subsana.


End file.
